Would You Risk Everything For Nothing?
by BeautifulSunsetRoses
Summary: Melody's ditched in Mystic Falls to spend a while with her cousin Caroline. Everyone is determind to keep the secrets from at least one person. But when you live with someone, secrets don't stay hidden for long. Set after 2x16.


**Would You Risk Everything For Nothing?**

Melody's P.O.V.

_Welcome To Mystic Falls_, the sign read announcing the name of the town my parents had dropped me off to go to. Just the name alone, _Mystic Falls_, showed it's uselessness of existence. It was such a weird name for a town. _Mystic_, what, is Harry Potter running around shooting at Edward Cullen? I could already tell this trip was going to be hell. My parents had said, "_Melody, your going to be spending some time with your cousin in Virginia."_. Of course, my little bratty sister didn't have to come because she was "too young". My parents don't care about they're teenage daughter, they just want me gone. I don't think the idiots even know what town I'm going too. Plus, who knows how long my parents meant by "some time". I had never been here before, just because all the family reunions were held at my house. I haven't seen her since 2 years ago at Christmas. We don't talk much, but my mom said I should stay with someone around my own age. My aunt and my cousin didn't know I was coming, so I was just hoping at this point that they would let me stay at their house, or it would be a hotel for me.

I drove by a place called _Mystic Falls Bar & Grill_ and I mentally noted it for later use. The downside of that though was that it looked like part of the building had burnt down. It was nice to know the Virginians took fire safety so lightly.

Driving down the rode I could see a bunch of tiny shops and places like coffee shops. It was too early in the morning for many people to be walking the streets. I drove until I found the street with the name on the little slip of paper I had written their adress on. I found the house number and pulled into the driveway.

_Here goes..._

Caroline's P.O.V.

I ripped into what could have been my 50th blood bag, the tears still streaming down my forever the same face.

_How could Matt be so angry? I have no idea what he's so upset about? Now what am I going to do? He knows about vampires._

So many questions ran through my head, literally causing me pain. I was sitting in my bedroom in the corner, with bags of blood sitting next to me. They were like chocolate when a girl gets broken up with. Different situation, same feeling. My mother was out working late tonight. I heard a light rapping on the door, and I groaned and rolled over onto my side. The knocking continued and it was starting to get annoying. After a minute it stopped, and I sucked the rest of the bag dry.

Melody's P.O.V.

I sighed, defeated that my knocking had not brought anyone to the door. _Now where would a Caroline hide a key?_ I asked myself. I looked under the welcome mat and saw the familiar glimmer of metal under it. I grabbed the key in my hand and pushed it into the molded door handle.

I could hear the satisfying click of the door unlocking. I pushe the door open into the dimly lit house.

Caroline's P.O.V.

As soon as I heard the door open I was down the stairs in a flash, but still hid in the shadows. A girl stood in the center of the entrance hallway. Her long blond hair fell down to her waist with soft curls bringing the strands to an end.

"Caroline?" She called looking back-and-forth. I slunk down avoinding her gaze.

She called my name out again and I saw that she was beginning to check the rooms. I rushed upstairs and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, washing off the blood, but having nothing to do about the puffy red eyes. I ripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower, hitting on the water. When I felt like I was wet enough I hopped out and grabbed the white towel on the towel rack. I quickly wrapped it around myself. I ran out into the plush floored hall and downstairs. She was now leaving the kitchen.

She looked up and met the familiar eyes, one blue one gray.

_Cousin?_

Melody's P.O.V.

"Hello Caroline."

**a/n: Ok so this story started after The Houst Guest, just to refresh your memory. I really want to start this story and post more than one chapter, but I easily get sidetracked and I think that by the time April 7th roles around i''l be completely off track. So just let me know which one you prefer; me following the shows, OR just me going my own direction with the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Jamie **


End file.
